


Dreams can be a bitch.

by RazzleyD



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dominant Behavior, Dry Humping, M/M, Masturbation, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8389189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzleyD/pseuds/RazzleyD
Summary: Barry has an inappropriate dream.





	

_Barry was pacing around the pool table of the bar he was supposed to be meeting Snart at. He was twenty minutes late, and Barry should’ve been expecting that._

 

_“Allen.” Snart stopped him from his pacing, startling him in the process._

 

_“Jesus, Snart. You came out of nowhere. You’re late.” Barry said, making Len laugh._

 

_“I am a thief. You learn after a while how to be stealthy. And we both have lives, you know. I’m a busy man.” Len said, placing his hand on Barry’s back, leading him to the bar. They both sat down, and Snart turned his body so he was facing Barry, leaning closer than he normally would. “What do you want?”_

 

_“There’s this meta that I could really use your help in--”_

 

_Snart sighed, interrupting Barry. “I suppose. But what’s in it for me?” He leaned closer to Barry, placing a hand on his counterpart’s knee. Barry felt his face heat up. He didn’t question why Len was so quick to say yes, it normally takes some pretty tough convincing._

 

_“W-Well what do you want?” Barry said shakily, watching Snart’s expression soften and the smirk on his face get wider._

 

_“I want you, Barry. Up against that wall over there.” Barry’s eyes widened in surprise. He nodded._

 

_Why did he nod? This is Snart we’re talking about, he thought. However, Leonard had already taken him by the hand and was leading him over to the wall. Len pushed up against him and was surprised to be non-resistant to any of his advances. It was a good thing that this bar was empty._

 

_“Well, uh, you’ve got me up against this wall… What are you gonna d-do with me?” Barry tried to play off the fact that he was nervous, which made Len smile._

 

_“Well, if you’re okay with it…” Len pushed his body flush against Barry’s. “I want to make you come in your pants, Barry. Like a horny teenager.” Len whispered huskily into Barry’s neck. Barry groaned, throwing his head back. Len’s body left his, save for his arms, a lighter touch on his shoulders._

 

_“You’re okay with this?” Len asked softly._

 

_“Yes.” Barry smirked. Len smiled back, pulling Barry into a somewhat demanding kiss. They kissed like that for what felt like hours, tongues and lips moving in different patterns, Len taking all leads. Len’s dominant behavior had him hardening in his pants, but he couldn’t help but be a little concerned about how into this he really was. This is Leonard Snart doing all these things to him. It’s like his worst nightmare and dream come true all at once._

 

_Len’s hands were on Barry’s neck for the longest time, holding him close. His blunt nails scratching at the back of his neck; making Barry moan into their kisses. His hands then ran down Barry’s body slowly, making their way up under his shirt._

 

_“Ah, Len,” Barry panted, breaking the kiss. “Your hands are c-cold.” Len’s hands were running up and down his sides, making Barry shiver. Len started to kiss and bite Barry’s neck, and this made Barry’s entire body vibrate. Len pulled his head away, a bit surprised. He raised his eyebrows at Barry._

 

_“It-- It happens when I’m really excited, happy, arou-sed.” Barry said, trying to calm his body down._

 

_“That’s pretty… Useful. I’ll keep that in mind in case you need any more favors.” Len smiled, pulling his hands out from Barry’s shirt, which made him groan at the loss of contact. Len then took his leg and pressed his thigh between Barry’s legs, resting his knee on the wall behind them. Barry instantly started to thrust against Len’s leg pitifully, trying to get as much friction as he could._

 

_“Look at you, Barry. So desperate to feel friction that you’d hump yourself against my leg. Pitiful.” Len smirked, pressing his leg up further, mentally beaming and proud of the fact that he could get the hero to such a submissive state so easily._

 

_“Oh god, Len, yes,” Barry braced himself against Len’s shoulders, fingers digging into the leather jacket the man was wearing. “I n-need more,” His right hand started to trail down, which Len immediately smacked away._

 

_“No. You’re gonna get off just like this.” Len smirked, pushing his hand underneath Barry’s shirt, rubbing his nipples with the pads of his thumbs. Barry began to vibrate again, and Len didn’t stop him._

 

_“Ngh, Len, I,” Barry started to move faster, his head falling onto Len’s shoulder. “I’m c-close.” Len felt Barry’s bated breath against his neck._

 

_“Alright then, Barry,” Len kissed Barry softly, “Then wake up.”_

 

_Barry’s hips stopped moving and he looked up at Len. “What?”_

 

_“Wake up, Barry.”_

 

\--

 

Barry’s eyes shot open as he looked around to get his bearings. He sat up, feeling the touch of the blanket around him, the hardwood of his nightstand, and making sure this was reality. He just had an inappropriate dream. About Leonard Snart. And the uncomfortable hardness now sitting on his thigh was all because of him.

 

“Dammit.” Barry groaned quietly, laying back down, rubbing his eyes and trying to will away his erection. He tried _everything,_ but nothing was helping, because whatever he’d think of, Len’s piercing blue eyes and devilish smirk would always dominate whatever he’d try. Barry cursed again, throwing the blankets off of his legs. He eased his sweatpants and boxers down just far enough that his thighs were still covered, but also so that his erection was out in the open and he had plenty of room to move around. He began giving himself teasing touches, letting the cool air of his room settle around his cock, reminding him of Len’s cold hands.

 

“F _uck_ … Len…” Barry moaned softly.

 

His entire body started to vibrate as his motions became faster and more out of rhythm. He started breathing short, quick breaths. He slowed, gaining the control to stop his entire body from vibrating and streamlining all of the vibrations to his hand. He wrapped his vibrating hand around his cock, and was instantly gone. He wanted so badly to moan loud, but he stuck to biting the pillow next to his head, saying Len’s name over and over softly as his cum hit his chest and stomach.

 

He stopped his hand, and laid it over by his side. He laid there for a few minutes in pure bliss, smiling wide and closing his eyes. His eyes then popped open again, wide.

 

How the _hell_ was he gonna fight Snart now without getting ridiculously horny?

**Author's Note:**

> This may turn into a two-parter, who knows.
> 
> Thank ya' for readin <3


End file.
